Untouched
by Angeal23
Summary: Hay cosas en este mundo que son intocables, que no deben ser perturbadas por manos ajenas, sólo por la mías quizá, ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa… soy el único capaz de volver esa suave expresión en un llanto o en un amargo gemido de dolor. USAxUK y leve FRxUK.


Este es el segundo fic para esta serie y para esta variada pareja, espero les guste =)

Pareja: AmericaxEngland (AlfredxArhur) y France/England (Francis/Arthur) destruido.  
>Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>UNTOUCHED<strong>

**_Hay cosas en este mundo que son intocables, que no deben ser perturbadas por manos ajenas, sólo por las mías quizá, ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa… soy el único capaz de volver esa suave expresión en un llanto o en un amargo gemido de dolor._**

-Maldición- dice ese inglés de atrayente mirada que estaba a mi lado, usándome como el amigo de "consolación". Me molesta un poco, pero no lo expreso.

Había peleado con ese francés que me lo había arrebatado. Recuerdo que no hace mucho le había dejado en claro que no debía hacer sufrir a mi amado Inglaterra. Odio que me mientan, odio que dañen a Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué maldición? ¡es un mentiroso, un puto infiel, me prometió que cambiaría!-

**_Porque él es una pieza intocable que sólo yo podré destruir cuando llegue el momento, un tesoro sólo mío. Por eso él es intocable para las demás personas, dammit, pensé que lo había dejado claro. _**

-¿Quieres ir por una hamburguesa Iggy? ¡eso siempre me anima!- trato con una sonrisa de subirle el animo, pero sólo agacha la cabeza.

Me dan ganas de matar al ser que causo aquel sufrimiento, por más que tu cara me provoque una extraña vibración en mi cuerpo no tolero que sufras por alguien que no vale la pena, juro por mi dios que estoy seguro de habérselo dejado en claro aquella vez.

-No tengo hambre, menos de esas porquerías Alfred- se acercó un poco más a mí, dejándose envolver en mi esencia, siempre me he preguntado si le atraigo, deseo que sea así.

-Vamos anímate… estoy contigo Arthur- paso una mano atrayéndolo hacia mí, su calor me atrae, siento ganas de tumbarlo y apoderarme de esos labios pero por ahora también es intocable para mí.

Maldita sea, yo y mi heroísmo.

_**Sufres por él, pero no te preocupes, yo te amo mucho. Arreglaré todo mi amado Arthur, estoy enfermo, río, lo sé. Hace mucho que me di cuenta de que estoy verdaderamente obsesionado contigo, una pieza de arte invaluable de la cual aún no me apodero, pero lo haré, soy codicioso lo sabes.**_

Me despedí de él mientras su hermoso rostro seguía sufriendo, estaba tan enojado, mataría… ¿lo haría? Sí lo haría por él, el frenesí empieza apoderarse de mi cuerpo y aquella oscura noche en la que iría a cobrar la promesa que alguien me rompió un leve eco en mi mente comenzó a molestarme, había perdido la razón, por que no me gusta que la gente me mienta porque sólo creen que soy un niño mimado.

Pero antes de eso, pasaría por un hamburguesa y una coca-cola, no puedo arreglar cuentas con el estomago vacío.

Al siguiente día llego nuevamente a ver con desesperación a Inglaterra aparentando burla pero éste no se enfada, serio como nunca antes lo había visto, una parte de mí sabe exactamente lo que sucedió pero como siempre decido ignorarla aparentando incredibilidad.

-¿Qué paso?-

Arthur apenas me mira, un suspiro ahogado nace de su ser. Me abraza de un momento a otro con fuerza, me siento bien, gratificante experiencia lo llamaría y lo atraigo a mí con un suave abrazo.

-Francis está muerto…-dice con dolor.

A Francis lo encontraron muerto en su casa con una horrible tajada en su cuello en una habitación cubierta por sangre casi como si la persona que lo hubiera hecho haya disfrutado de arrastrarlo muerto por la habitación en la que se había acostado y engañado a Arthur cruelmente con cuatro mujeres y un hombre. Me reí un poco, esa persona había hecho lo correcto, después de todo había sido advertido. Nadie podía lastimar a Arthur.

_**Me acerco a él, ya no dejaré que alguien más tome el lugar que me pertenecía, hace tiempo había deseado la felicidad de mi querido tesoro pero eso se destruyó al ver el daño que provocaba en él ese infiel, desgraciado y poco obediente francés, no es como si yo lo hubiera matado.**_

_**¿Yo no lo maté verdad? en realidad no recuerdo. No quiero acordarme, siento el cuerpo caliente de ese inglés bajo el mío. Eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar en este momento. **_

-Desde este momento Arthur… eres intocable para cualquier otro-

Arthur no me entendió, sólo dejó que mis labios comenzaran a devorarlo aquella noche con pasión, lo que no sabía es que al tentar de esa forma a mi subconsciente se liberarían hacia él mis oscuras intenciones y pensamientos, él es intocable, incluso yo trate de no profanarlo, pero fallé.

**_Lo único que sé es que no dejaré que nadie más lo dañe, porque lo amo mucho y por eso desde ahora en adelante será sólo mío. Intocable para todo el resto a excepción de mí, como siempre lo he deseado, como siempre debió de ser. _**

**THE END**.

* * *

><p>El Alfred de mis historias es realmente extraño y maniático. En la mayorías de los fic que tengo pensados mantienen una relación poco sana ambos y Alfred tiene un amor enfermizo hacia su ex-tutor, lamento que sea así, pero me encanta esa trama y esa relación en ellos dos.<p>

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
